


Kagami dies. Nuff' said.

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Series: I Don't Like the Dead People [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat AU, M/M, at least kagami was warm for the rest of his life, dont read this, if you like kagami, kagami burns, kinda graphic burning, we wrote it together ramen-san, what have you written kurea-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami dies. Nuff' said.

 Just a step more. He was on the ledge, only a paw left on the windowsill.

 

 “Kuroko? Kuroko, I can smell you. Where are you?” Kagami crouched even lower, lowering his head in an attempt to locate the source of Kuroko’s scent. “Oi Akashi, help me look for -”

 

 It was so simple, really. All Akashi had to do was give Kagami a shove with his paw to send the latter tumbling into the bin underneath. Swiftly, the white cat with green points that was hidden in a corner flicked his bandaged tail, sending the small pebble on it flying to Kagami, hitting his head with a “thud”.

 

 “Nice shot, Midorima!” A dark blueish cat called out as it tied up the bag with a knocked out Kagami in it. “Kise, you take the fat-ass.”

 

 “Aomine-cchi! But Kagami’s so heavy! I can’t possibly drag him by myself!” Try as he might, the cream-coloured cat just couldn’t make the lump of fat named Kagami move an inch. After a couple more minutes of Kise’s pathetic struggles and whining, his strong - albeit lazy -, violet companion finally decided to help out.

 

 “Kise-chin is so annoying. He can’t do something so simple and now I have to help him,” Murasakibara drawled.

 

 “Minna-san, I think it would be better if we’d make a move on, lest Kagami-kun regains consciousness and starts to resist.” A voice called from the shadows.

 

 Slowly, a snow-white cat with a pale blue tinge padded forward. He had a small stature and sky-blue eyes. The cat glanced at Akashi, silently gesturing him to join him on the ground.

 

 The red cat crouched slightly before taking a graceful leap off the windowsill. His lithe body landed on the ground with barely a sound; a perfect landing. Straightening up, Akashi strode towards the group.

 

 “It is as Kuroko says. Let’s go.”

 

 With that simple order, the rest of the cats immediately fell silent and bowed their heads slightly as a form of submission. Akashi and Kuroko led them, walking so close that their flanks occasionally brushed against each other. Behind them was Kise and Murasakibara, dragging a trash bag that had a hint of reddish-brown fur peeking out. Bringing up the rear was Midorima, who was in charge of protecting the clowder should a threat appear from behind. Aomine had long since bounded ahead, scouting ahead and clearing a safe route for them.

 

* * *

 

 

 After some time, the group finally reached their destination. In front of them loomed a large pile of wood, presumably pieces of discarded furniture. Shaking the unconscious lump of fur out of the bag, Kise proceeded to tie Kagami up with some string (that he had _borrowed_ ). It would, after all, be a pity should Kagami escape when the ceremony was still in progress. Just then, a black cat with grey eyes approached them.

 

 “Oh my god, I didn’t think you guys would actually do it. But hahahaha! It’ll be funny I suppose.” Takao Kazunari, a cat renowned for his exceptional vision - or more commonly known as Midorima’s mate, crowed. “Shin-chan, your friends are amazing to be able to pull of this sort of thing!”

 

 “Of course, it is _us_ after all,” Came the haughty reply.

 

 Momoi, who had been waiting for them, dashed to Kuroko’s side and placed the matchstick she had been carrying before him.

 

 “Here you go, Tetsu-kun!” The tortoiseshell queen meowed cheerfully.

 

 “Ah, thank you Momoi-san.”

 

 The body was placed atop the pile of wood. The surrounding cats soon backed away, trying to be at a safe distance. Any moment now…

 

 “Oi! Where am I? I’m… tied up? Oi! Who did this?” Panicked yowls escaped Kagami as he realised the situation he was in. He had been bound in such a way that his claws were rendered useless.

 

 The cats had gathered in a circle, surrounding the pile of wood. Akashi scampered up a stack of miscellaneous objects, looking down on Kagami like an emperor would a man at the gallows.

 

 “Let me go! Help! Kuroko - wait. Kuroko? What are you doing here? Help me!”

 

 Looking past the frantically squirming cat, Akashi nodded at Kuroko.

 

 “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

 “Oi, oi! What do you mean -”

 

 Kuroko struck the match, a small flame igniting at the end of it.

 

 “Hey guys, this isn’t funny. Uh, Kuroko, dude! What are you doing? Oi!”

 

 Takao, who was snuggled up against a slightly frowning Midorima, chirped up, “Kagami, keep quiet for a bit, yeah? Your constant yapping is quite annoying.”

 

 “Like you’re one to say,” muttered Midorima, rolling his eyes.

 

 “Takao, what -”

 

 Kuroko lowered his head, feeding the flames to the pile of wood. The fire fed on its new fuel, running up the planks of wood. It wasn’t long before the pyre was engulfed in it.

 

 “Ne, Kagami-kun. Did you know, I always wanted to make a bonfire. It always seemed like so much fun. Especially now that it’s autumn and the weather has started to turn cold. So for that, thank you for helping me fulfil this dream of mine,” Kuroko meowed, his voice monotonous throughout.

 

 “Ah! Help! You guys! Ow! Ah!”

 

 Kuroko scaled up the pile of junk to stand beside Akashi. Up there, he nuzzled into his mate’s flank, enjoying Akashi’s warmth and scent. Together, they watched as Kagami’s fur caught fire, the blaze coiling around the struggling and yowling cat. The fire hissed appreciatively as flames licked up the cat’s flank, hungrily devouring its offering. The fur was burnt off as the fire fed on it before moving on to the flesh. Kuroko watched with fascinated eyes as the skin grey skin was lapped by the scorching element, turning black before curling up in a thin layer and falling down in the form of ash. The ear-piercing wails faded into the background, muted, and all that existed was the flames, the wonderstruck Kuroko and the body that was slowly being consumed.

 

 “Beautiful…” Kuroko unconsciously breathed out.

 

 Akashi glanced at his mate, whose wide blue eyes were fixated on the - arguable - piece of art. Taking a look around, Akashi noted that the other spectators too were rooted to their spots, unable to move. Their immobility was, however, out of the fear rather than true appreciation for art.

 

 “Let Kagami’s fate be a lesson for you all. Never attempt to take my mate from my side.“ Akashi called out, sending chills down their spines that even the inferno before them could not chase away.

 

 “At least Kagami was warm for the last of his life, huh?”

  
 “Keep quiet, Takao.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kurea: It should be obvious by now that we dislike Kagami.  
> Ramen: For those of you who are wondering why he died, he tried to hit on Kuroko (aka Akashi's mate) (dumb move Kagami)


End file.
